User talk:En Passant
If you need anything, let me know! Re: Article Clean-Up I am glad to hear that you are planning on helping clean up the wiki! As far as I know, no one is really active right now. However, if we started making plans and implementing them, then other users would see the activity and likely join in. I suggest we begin working on topics covered in the new changes and see if other users join with us. Well, all it takes is diligence to clean this place up. The new changes page makes it pretty easy to understand what you need to do. If we go ahead with this, I recommend that we start taking it chunk by chunk, ie, compile a list of all the Amphituber pages and then clean them up, then going on to Bulborbs, and so on. With this, the work will seem more manageable and a little less daunting. Well, if I understand your question correctly, you don't have rights to edit certain pages. Well, if those show up just let me know and I'll deal with them as necessary. As for the project, I have set it up here. Unless you have any ideas of what we should start with, I propose we start with the Pikmin themselves. What the page means is that you can't add content, but you can improve it. For example, there is difference between "It stomps and shoots fire and sometimes rolls." and "It most often stomps around the arena, using a thick, forward-facing jet of fire as its main attack. Occasionally, it will twitch and then initiate a rolling attack that can crush a great deal of Pikmin if you are not careful." You will notice that the basic idea stayed, it was just expressed in a larger, more interesting paragraph. AdBeSop Are you an admin, bureaucrat, or sypsop? Because I want to ask you that am I eligible for Bud? I know that, but I need clearance from one of the three. I'm also curious if I'm eligible for Master Flower or not. ---- Hello, Cheep has 3 archives and the req. said that you need a reasonably long talk archive and his 3 old archives are long. Renaming You could have asked me if you wanted your username changed, since I can change usernames. It would have moved all of your old edits to your new username, unless if you didn't want that and wanted a fresh start. If you do want me to get your old edits back, let me know and I'll see what I can do. 20:56, 1 June 2015 (EDT) Unfortunately, it seems I can't rename Dry to Passant. I guess it won't let me rename a user to another user. I can rename Dry to any other unused name though; any suggestions? 21:21, 2 June 2015 (EDT) I can't. 17:04, 3 June 2015 (EDT) I would try to do that, but that would involve me renaming Dry to Passant, which I can't do, as we already established. (I don't understand why admins and 'crats don't have user account management abilities other than renaming...) So really, you've got three choices left: you can continue to use the Passant account (leaving behind your old edits), or abandon this account and continue using Dry (I thought you didn't like it, though), or I can rename Dry to some other name and you use that. Personally I'd go with the third choice, as you get your edits back. Believe me, I wish there was another choice, but I guess this is all we can do. 17:34, 3 June 2015 (EDT) PAODS (Helping?) Hi en passant. I wanted to know if i could have some help? Let me know on my talk page. Thank you. I mean my game. Could I have some help on Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike . I need some help on the structure of it basically and would you possibly like to co-op on this game? Let me know, and also what is the cleanup project? One last thing. Am i good enough yet for leaf rank? PARTNERS do you wanna be full partners with me on Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike? Hello? Quiet........ Not a lot of activity....... Why......... Where did everyone go?... I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 16:36, 9 July 2015 (EDT) Iridescent/Gilded Flint Beetle Iridescent Flint Beetle by Scruffy.png Iridescent Flint Beetle Ridged by Scruffy.png Gilded Flint Beetle by Scruffy.png Gilded Flint Beetle Ridged by Scruffy.png Gilded Flint Beetle 2.png There you go! I made two versions of each beetle just in case. The first of each has a relatively smooth shell, more closely resembling your drawing (although the first Flint Beetle has some evenly distributed chinks, like a real beetle's exoskeleton). The second version has ridges, to better define its elytra like the canon Iridescent Flint Beetle. I began them all with the Pikmin 2 model of the Iridescent Flint Beetle, and went from there! Thank you for this project, it gave me a good lesson in beetles' iridescence. I had to research quite a few references to get the look right (sorry that iridescence wins over the original color), but I finally discovered the secret to it and to the gold leaf look: dark, soft reflections. Really I'd say the colorless background reflection mattered more to this look than the gradient color. Please let me know if there's anything you would like me to change; this was really fun! Scruffy 09:31, 28 July 2015 (EDT) Ah, I see what you mean about the antennae and segmented bodies. Easily updated! But before I do, I was wondering if you would like the updated images to be in an isometric side view, like the view in your drawing, or if you just like the angled view the way it is. Scruffy 17:49, 28 July 2015 (EDT) I just added the new isometric versions to the gallery! These new versions have segmented bodies, antennae that originate from their bodies, and non-luminescent eyes (I figured out that the light-bulb look on the Gilded Flint Beetle's eyes was actually simulated glare from the gold highlights). I modified the shape and leg positions a little to get it as close to the original drawings' positions as I could. If these are good, then the older versions can probably be put up for deletion; I don't want to clutter up the wiki with old versions of requests (I tried simply "uploading new versions", but that didn't really work out for the Gilded Flint Beetle). Anyway, thanks again for your suggestions! I'm looking forward to more of your enemy ideas! Scruffy 00:30, 29 July 2015 (EDT) So, would you like an image of the initial body shape and leg positions in isometric view? That's easily updated, and you don't have to worry about it bugging me; I welcome your input on it! I don't mean to bug you with questions about it, I'm just trying to get it closest to the image you'd most prefer. Scruffy 00:14, 30 July 2015 (EDT) Pikmin V Iridescent Flint Beetle by Scruffy.png Pikmin V Gilded Flint Beetle by Scruffy.png There we go: the original body shape and legs that still have isometry, segmented bodies, and correct antennae. I'm sorry for the confusion; that was my fault. Thank you again for all your help and input with that, En Passant! Scruffy 03:16, 30 July 2015 (EDT) Pikmin V Iridescent Flint Beetle FInal by Scruffy.png Pikmin V Gilded Flint Beetle FInal by Scruffy.png Okay, here's the version with all legs attached to the thorax (that was my bad; I should've remembered that about arthropods!). Sorry it took me so many renders; I don't mean to clutter up your talk page. I hope these are closer to what you were imagining, thank you so much for your help. I'll be happy to help you with any more image renders or music you need! Scruffy 19:11, 30 July 2015 (EDT) Hey There Hey En Passant. How you doing? It sure has been awhile. Hey wanna talk about anything? Also one last thing. Do you think I have improved since last we met/ talked? Rate me on a scale of 1 to 10 of being a user and editing. 1 being the worst and 10 being amazing. Template: Game No problem! Always happy to help a fellow user. Hey, uhhh... I'm assuming that you have more experience with things like infoboxes. I'm wondering because I want every page that "infobox enemy" is on to include Category:Enemies, except for the actual template's page. If you can do that, I'll be forever greatful. I'm categorizing tons of pages, and it would be a huge help. Hey, alright! Thanks for doing that for me. Now I no longer need to put Category:Enemies under every article with Infobox Enemy in it.